The Walking Dead: Episode 1
by Echojayden
Summary: The full story of The Walking Dead Game series, going through to episode five when they release them all . Rated M for Blood, Gore, Swearing I do not own The walking Dead at all, this is just a fan fic
1. Prologue

The Walking Dead

Lee Everett, a somewhat good looking man sat in the back of the cops car, ready to be thrown into jail for the rest of his life. Only a few days ago had been the case against him, where the jury convicted him guilty.

He had killed a man. A man who was sleeping with his wife. In fact, it was the Senator. Lee had found him, in his house, naked with his **wife**! Then he grabbed the nearest thing around him, and threw it down onto the Senators head.

If Lee had stopped there it would have been a different story. But he didn't. He crushed the wooden clock in his hands against the Senators head multiple times, each strike stronger than the rest but he only stopped when he noticed the Senators life less eyes staring into his own.

Blood was dripping from the clock and a spray of blood was covered over Lee.

Now he was here, looking down at the handcuffs which bound him to imprisonment. Not like he would try to get away. He made the wrong decision. And that was his fault.

"Well," The police officer in the front said with a country side accent. "I don't think you did it,"

Lee looked up at the old man who was at least in his sixties, and asked

"What makes you say that?"

"Everyone, and I mean everyone who is sitting where you are always tries to plead innocent.

Like once, there was a man, in his late thirties, sobbing and yelling, 'I didn't do it! I didn't do it!'" The officer had a looked of disgust on his face.

"Well, did he do it?"

"The cops had caught him red handed! Cutting up his wife like a butcher! His two boys had seen it and called the cops!" The officer looked exasperated.

The radio suddenly crackled to life and a voice behind it was reporting all officers to head into the city. Apparently there was a riot.

The old man turned it down, not really listening. Lee looked out the window and watched as a squadron of police cars raced down the street.

The radio again crackled to life.

"All reporting officers, report to the city, there is being a full blown rio-"

The officer turned the radio off.

"Shouldn't you get that?" Lee delicately asked so he didn't sound like he was telling the officer what to do.

"You shouldn't worry yourself with that, anyways, let me tell you this story right…," Lee looked out the driver's window, and saw a man slowly moving across the street. Lee thought the man would start running as he saw the car but no, he just kept his slow pace.

"Anyways, so this guy-"

"Officer! Watch out!" Lee yelled pointing with his cuffed hands towards the man right in front of them.

"Waa!" The officer yelled, crashing into the body which limped out the way. But the officer lost control over the car and it surged forward off the road and into the forest. The officer slammed the brakes and the car tumbled sideways. Lee screamed then hit his hand against the roof of the car, rendering him unconscious.

A series of screams and yells followed as Lee was briefly awake during those unconscious hours. He could remember seeing a figure on top of the hill, his mouth wide open and blood drooping from his chin.

Lee opened his eyes in a quick flash, wondering where he was and what happened. Then it all sank in. The man, the car crash, and then this. Lee looked around the car and out the driver's window, stifling a gasp as he saw the old officer on the ground outside, a pool of blood around him and both of his legs hacked off.

_Who…could have done this?_ Lee looked away and tried to figure out how to get out. He looked at the passenger window which was cracked from the crash. Lee smashed his foot against it once. Then twice. Then three times. The glass shattered into pieces, falling to the ground. Lee made his way out, shuffling through the wreckage which would no longer be called a car. Maybe a hazard, accident.

And one thing stuck in Lee's mind. Where were the authorities? Surely someone could have seen the wreck and called the cops. Lee placed his feet against the ground outside, then nearly fell onto the glass as he noticed his leg was weak and each time he moved it, it throbbed with pain.

Lee looked down at his leg, noticing the gash across it. Lee struggled to get to the front of the car, but somehow he managed. A shotgun lay on the floor not that far away. The old officer must have been using it, but against what? Lee made his way to the old man, needing to get his hand cuffs off and call the cops or something.

The keys were in the back pocket of the…dead officer. Lee bent down and cringed as his leg took full effect of his injury. He grabbed the keys and put it in the cuff hole, turning it but losing his grip. It fell to the ground, right beside the officer's mouth.

Lee bent down slowly, a fear that the officer would chomp his hand off if he grabbed the keys. He's dead, Lee. Just calm down. He's dead. Then he realized something. The officer was dead. But who killed him? Lee quickly grabbed the keys and the officer…did nothing. He didn't move or anything.

Lee sighed in relief. See, he's dead, Lee told himself. Lee unlocked the handcuffs and felt better that they were off. Lee looked at the sky for only one second and felt something brush his foot. Lee looked down, and watched as the officer turned his head with a crack and looked at him, his eyes rolled to the back of his head so you could only see white. A snarl entered the officers' throat and he smelt like shit, Lee noticed. For one second the officer just stared at Lee. Then he lurched forward, aiming for the neck.

Lee leaped back, kicking the officer in the process. But the kick only fazed him and soon the officer was on Lee's tail. Lee shuffled back towards the car. Maybe he can take shelter inside!

No, wait, it's locked. Shit! Lee kicked the officer in the face as he tried to leap again. Lee slammed his back to the car and looked at his surroundings. The officer was gaining ground and would catch him in seconds. Then Lee remembered the shotgun. Lee looked at the shotgun a little ways from him and jumped for it. The officer changed direction and as he leaped at him Lee clicked the trigger. But nothing happened.

At the last second Lee smashed the butt of the shotgun against the officer's head and looked around for a shell. Its empty, of course it is! Lee was frustrated with himself.

He smashed his foot against the officers' face each time he got closer and then he saw it, the shotgun shell. He made a grab for it, pumped it in the shotgun and the exact moment the officer went to jump again he fired it.

Half of the officers' head was blown off and he limped slowly onto Lee. Lee pushed the dead carcass off him, wiping the blood of the…man off him. Lee stood and tried to figure out what the fuck was going on!

Lee stood from the ground and saw a figure near the end of the small outcrop of the forest.

"Hey!" Lee cried out. "We-I need some help! Please!"

The figure disappeared and slinked back into the cover of the trees. A…moan caught his attention from behind him. Lee looked around and saw a man, with rotten flesh which fell from his face as he walked. He moaned, and moaned and got forever closer to Lee.

This man, Lee started to think, backing away. Was just like the officer. A…zombie? Lee jumped back as he heard another moan from behind him, a woman this time with damp hair and dried blood splashed over her face. She snarled and screeched at him. Lee walked as fast as he could through the forest, hearing moan after another.

At some point at least twenty walkers were chasing him, wanting to…eat him, Lee could guess. He found himself at a wooden fence. A dead end. Lee looked back and saw all the walkers gathering around him, getting closer and closer. Lee hurried, climbing the fence as fast as he could and dropping to the other side with a thump.

Lee backed away from the fence, hearing the scratches and moans from the other side. Then gun shots rung in the air, coming from the direction of the forest. The moans faded and the scratches stopped.

Lee sighed in relief, lying on the bare grass. He sat up and looked at his leg which looked worse than before.

At least you're alive Lee, he told himself. For now.


	2. Clementine

Chapter 2

Lee stood from the ground and looked around, looking at the house behind him. It was a nice little house, not grand but peaceful. The walls were painted yellow and it had a nice little patio. A colour book was spread out on the table.

_A kid?_ _Hopefully he or she is still alive._ Lee climbed the steps, which were only three but they were even a challenge with his leg. He knocked on the glass window.

"Hello? I'm not an enemy…I'm not one of them," Lee shouted inside. No answer. Lee sighed and spotted a cup of water on the table. Lee licked his lips and only now noticed the thirst in his throat.

"I'm coming in, don't shoot." Lee opened the slide door and walked in, leaving the door behind him open in case he needed to make a quick escape. He noticed a pool of blood on the floor of the kitchen, where foot prints and hand prints leaded into oblivion.

Lee slowly stepped over the pool of blood instead of going through it. He opened the drawers, looking for any evidence of the current residence. He found a walkie talkie in one of the compartments.

"Hmm," Lee pocketed the communication device and moved on. He then spotted a cup of water lying on the kitchen island. He chugged it down but a sudden beep made Lee jump, pouring the rest of the cups content's all over his shirt.

"Shit," Lee muttered to himself, looking for the source of the sound. Then he saw the landline. The blinker blinked in a pattern, and beeped again.

Lee held his finger over the message receiver, not really knowing if he should press it. Should he pry into a strangers business? In the end Lee pressed it and waited for the messages to come through.

"Message 1, left at four thirty PM," An automated voice said.

"Hi Sandra," A young women's voice said. Sandra? "Sorry, but were going to be a day late. Ed had an 'incident' with some crazy guy near the apartment. He had to be stationed at the hospital and there just checking up on him. Thank you so much for looking after Clementine and don't worry we'll be back before your precious Spring Break!"

"Message 2, left at eleven thirty P.M,"

"Oh thank god I managed to get through. They've been dropping all the calls and not telling us what has happened to Atlanta. Please, please if your still there leave the city with Clementine and go to Marietta. I got to get back to the hospital but if you're listening…I love you Clementine…"

"Message 3, left at six fifty one A.M,"

"Clementine? Baby, if you're listening to this call the police. That's

9-1-1…we love you, we…love you…we love yo-"

The message ended with a beep and Lee looked at the machine, a cold sweat settling upon his brow.

"Daddy?" A muffled voice called from the receiver in his pocket. Lee pulled the receiver out of his back pocket and pressed the button on the side.

"Hello?" Lee limped towards the slide door, looking outside trying to find the little girl.

"You need to be quiet, or they'll find us," The other side said.

Lee limped back into the depths of the house, peeking under the table in the living room. Nothing.

"Are you okay?" Lee asked, looking around once again.

"Yes, they tried to get me but I got away. I'm just hiding until my parents get home."

Lee's heart lurched a bit as he looked back at the answering machine.

_I don't think there coming home,_ Lee thought to himself.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Clementine, this is my house."

Lee made his way into the kitchen, dodging the pool of blood splattered on the floor.

"Are you safe?" Lee looked out the window, noticing the tree house outside. Then he smirked. Where would be the best place to hide, where the walkers couldn't get you?

"I'm in the tree house. They can't get in. See?" Clementine opened a small flap on the side of the tree house. "Can you see me?"

"Yes, I can see you," Lee waved at the girl. After waving Clementine seemed to go into shock at something behind him.

"AHHH!" Clementine squealed, closing the flap and Lee heard a snarl behind him. Lee turned just in time to see a walker. The walker was obviously a girl, probably cute before her skin started rotting.

She must have been the babysitter! The baby sitter launched at Lee but he was quicker. He grabbed both of her hands and shoved her onto the stove.

It gave him at least a few seconds. Lee run out of the kitchen but forgot about the pool of blood! Lee slipped on the ground, sliding across the floor and smashing his head onto the couch.

Lee was only dazed for a second which was enough time for Sandra to leap at him a second time. Lee dodged the attack which if he waited for only a split second he would be one of them. Lee started to back away from the rotting girl and get to the door.

She followed, as quick as a spider going in for its prey. Lee shoved his foot into the girls face, pushing her a few centimetres away.

He heard the slide door open behind him. Lee turned around and found a little girl holding a hammer in her hand. Lee grabbed the hammer as quick as possible, and the moment the babysitter jumped at him he dodged and smashed the hammer down onto her head.

But as he did he started to remember…the Senator. Lee smashed the hammer down again, which would kill any normal living person but this girl was not normal. Lee striked again. He heard a sickening crunch as he whacked the girl with the hammer the third time, but know he knew she was dead.

She looked at the little girl standing on the doorway, looking at the dead baby sitter. Clementine wore a mainly white baseball cap on her head.

She had long, puffy hair sticking out from her cap, but overall she was that sort of kid you would do anything for. She was just so…innocent.

"HI…there," Lee said, not really knowing what to say in the current circumstances.

"Is it dead?" Clementine stared at the deceased walker.

"Yes, I hope so anyways."

Lee looked at the fading sunlight disappearing in the sky, and tried to wonder how long Clementine was alone for. Then he remembered the messages. _She was at least alone for two days, by herself. What a tough girl._

"So you've been through this all by yourself?"

"Yes, and I want my parents to come home now." Clementine looked around the house, probably hoping for her parents to be behind Lee.

Lee crouched down and looked at the girl in the face.

"I don't think that's going to be for a while now,"

A little colour drained from the girls face. "Oh,"

"I don't know what happened but I'll take care of you for now,"

"Okay…what should we do now?"

Lee looked outside, and noticed the sun receding into the horizon.

"We should find safety before it gets too dark, okay."

Clementine nodded and grasped Lee's arm.

"Stay close now,"


End file.
